Dance of the Dead
Dance of the Dead is the third episode of season 1 of Grojband. It is the third episode overall. It involves Trina making a Halowwen Fance at the school and Corey and the band are going to play music with a new magic amp that brings zombies back to life. Synopsis Corey finds a creepy amp that he is going to use when his band plays music at a Halloween dance at their school. Unfortunately, their amp brings the dead back to life as zombies. Plot Kin and Kon are in fear of a dark shadowy figure approaching them which turns out to be Laney which they are afraid of because of her "scary costume" which angers her because of the fact that she is not wearing a costume. She is wearing her normal clothes. Corey than busts in telling about an amp that he got with a glow in the dark skull that they will use when they play music at the Halloween dance at their school. Trina comes in with Mina and tells them that they can't play at the dance because she is the one in charge and she will not accept them being there and sends them out of the room and into a graveyard where they discuss how the amp is creepy and possibly haunted and how it may be a bad idea to use it for their song. Meanwhile, Trina discusses with Mina how Nick Mallory hasn't asked her out to the dance yet and where he is. Nick Mallory is is the graveyard at the time at his pet Dog's grave. Corey and his band are practicing a song with the magic amp and their lyrics are terrible. A bolt of Lightning strikes the amp and the bad lyrics and the creepy amp awake the dead as zombies including Nick's Dog who bites his head and turns him into a zombie too. Once Grojband finds the zombie outbreak, they run off in fear with the amp. They go to the Ghostly Cheese Store where Corey got the amp so that they can return it. Unfortunately, store policy won't allow that causing them to create an alternate plan. Suddenly, the Zombies come up to them and they run away. The Halloween dance has started at Elementary High and Trina is at the dance waiting for Nick Mallory to come. She finally sees him enter the dance only as a zombie at the time. She doesn't seem to notice how he is a zombie because she is blinded by her fantasies of him being a gorgeous hunk. and is willing to kiss him. Nick Mallory approaches her leaving her thinking that it is for a kiss when it is really for him to heat her brains. Trina waits there puckering up so that she can get a lip smack from Nick Mallory. But because of him being a zombie, Nick Mallory is walking very slow leaving Trina waiting there for a long time. Grojband is cornered in an alley with all of the zombies about to get them and there is nowhere to run. While they are in fear of it all being over for them, Corey finds Kate and Allie chewing on his leg. They think that they are zombies but then they find out that they are just doing that because they are crazy for them and do weird things. They compliment Laney's "Costume" and she blows them into the league of zombies with her rage. Kate and Allie turn into zombies and join the zombies who are about to get them but stop when they hear the music of the dance and go over there. Grojband follows them so they can stop them and then later play their music. At the dance, the zombies are there but the people don't seem to notice because they think that they are just costumes. Corey needs a plan to get good lyrics that he think will put the death back to rest. He goes and sees Trina about to kiss Nick and tells Minango interrupt her kiss with her costume. Mina walks up to Trina and Nick to show them her brain costume. Nick goes over to her instead of Trina and tries to eat Mina because he likes her better. Trina goes into Diary Mode and pushes Mina out of the way trying to make Nick kiss her. Grojband gets the lyrics and plays their song. The song puts all of the zombies back to their graves. Trina and Nick are just about to kiss until the song stops and everyone who's a zombie gets brought back to life. Now that Nick is a human, he does not show interest for Trina anymore and leaves her in a state. Corey tells his moral for the day about how using that amp was a bad idea. When he is going to close up the garage door and finish off his moral for the day, a miniature zombie comes out of nowhere and bites his head and the door closes. THE END. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Zombies *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory Minor Roles *Kate *Allie *Dog Nick *Chipper Songs *Halloween can Sound so Creepy *Zombie Dance Trivia *When Trina went into Diary Mode in this episode, there wasn't anything spinning around her that related to the events going on. *Before Trina went into diary mode, the footage with the blast of fire that went through the roof of the school was reused in the episode "Math of Kon". *In this episode, It was revealed that Nick had a pet dog named Dog Nick that died. *This is the first episode where The Riffin House and the Garage didn't appear. *When Grojband said "Zombies! Zoinks!" It was a reference to Scooby Doo. In Scooby Doo, Shaggy is always saying zoinks. *This is the first episode to feature two songs. Gallery Bite My Head.jpg Corey Shushing Laney in Cance of the Dead.jpg Zombie Kate and Allie.png Zombified Nick Mallory.png Grojband Playing in the Graveyard.png Corey Singing Zombie Dance.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1